VNOG with Meso
VNOG with Meso is the third and final installment in Mesonak's playthroughs of BIONICLE Online Games that had included MNOG with Meso and MNOG2 with Meso, which features Eljay guiding Mesonak through the game while the latter plays (and also screws around) said game. It first aired on June 18th, 2015 and continued throughout the summer. Content Unlike most of TTV's shows, but in a fashion similar to other Let's Play's on the channel, VNOG with Meso does not follow a strict structure. Meso and Eljay introdulce themselves and then get on to playing the Voya Nui Online Game while making jokes, references, and all around having fun. They usually continue playing from the point where they left off at the end of the previous episode. Similarly to its MNOG counterparts, VNOG with Meso also includes many references which TTV fans would later use frequently. The series is completed. List of Episodes #Roadkill's Quest : Meso begins the game and uses Nuparu as the playable character. He names it "Roadkill" as a refrence to the Recap Review videos. #Come at me, Gafna : Again, Eljay and Meso continue the game play-through as they encounter many Rahi on Voya Nui, one notably called the "Gafna." #Burmak Attack : Meso has difficulty pronouncing "Burnak" and the Guardians of the Piraka are encountered for the first time. Also, epic loot! #EPIC REIDAK BATTLE: Meso vs. Reidak in an epic battle for the ages. Who will get rekt? Watch and find out! #Remember Matoro! : Meso continues his adventure and must seek out Balta, everybody's favorite Matoran, for advice. Also, he deals with repeated game crashes. #OMG, Fire Zaktan! : As the journey through Voya Nui continues, Meso meets most of the Matoran Resistance and gets some epic (?) new weapons. #Seeing through the Steam: As Meso completes some additional tasks, he is rewarded with some new armor, a bunch of stuff he doesn't care about, and unlocks his next great challenge: MLG combat against a horde of Rock Ussals. #RIP IN PIECES: This time, Meso concludes his epic Rock Ussal rumble and then encounters everybody's favorite Drifter, Thok! It's an epic, intense, and prolonged battle; who will lose, who will prevail? Who will tell the final tale? #Scorpio vs. Slicer: Meso and Eljay debate Skull Scorpio vs. Skull Slicer, fake leaks, and more as we take our first trip underground! #Double Trouble: Meso encounters foes from an ancient past that have risen to rampage and destroy… again. #Lost and Confused: Due to Voya Nui's incredibly confusing layout, Meso loses his way and must rely on Eljay's sage advice to guide him through the darkness. #Planet of the Lava Apes: Meso's frustration prompts him to take on the ultimate challenge presented thus far; can Meso prevail over a foe whose strength knows no bounds? Watch and find out! #Get Outta My Life!: Roadkill advances to the Black Rocks and strikes a crippling blow to the Piraka's operation. Also he gets lost again. #Count Zaktan: Meso encounters his next foe; 100% Cunning, 0% Cuddly… it's Zaktan's time to shine! How will Meso fare in battle? #Black Spike MassacreMeso travels to the Black Rocks and murders a ton of Hikaki. Summer 2016 BIONICLE and Marvel stuff is also discussed. #Roadkill on the RoadMeso gets lost, has to walk a lot, and eventually channels his rage and frustration into a Fikou killing frenzy. All in a day's work! #Park of DisappointmentMeso discovers the magic of fast travel thanks to a tip from the TTV Message Boards, and goes on a quest to free some slaves. Fun times all around! #Desperate Times, Desperate MeasuresAs desperation falls upon Meso's playthrough, he is forced to take drastic action. #"United, but Not Fun"After taking desperate measures to fix a possible game bug, Meso must suffer the consequences of his choice as his journey continues. #"Pulling the Trigger"Meso infiltrates the Piraka Stronghold and settles an age-old debate, once and for all. #"Quest for the Cape"Meso conquers Zaktan and proceeds towards the Cape of No Hope as his journey continues onwards. #"Prison Infiltration"Meso begins the final stretch of his VNOG adventure as he infiltrates the Piraka's prison compound. #Rise of the ReptilesMeso launches a new assault on the Piraka and meets Bob, the Matoran Slave. #"The Debuff Hunt"VNOG with Meso draws closer to its end as Meso encounters yet another problem; the hunt for the Debuff Nektann. #Don't Make Me Laugh [FINALE]Meso concludes the epic(?) journey with the assistance of a special guest, as Roadkill finishes the fight against the evil Piraka. Trivia and Jokes *Meso renaming Nuparu "Roadkill" in Episode One refers to when Eljay ran over Matoran Nuparu in the Recap Review on "Boxor." *During the episode "Pulling the Trigger", Eljay storms out of his room and slams the door after Meso tries to imitate a Burnak noise. Meso's response? "Well, we lost Eljay. Not like anything of value was lost." **And then came Bob Schneider... Category:Shows Category:TTV Channel Category:TTV Shows